<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amortentia - A Severus Snape series by BtrxLestrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462487">Amortentia - A Severus Snape series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtrxLestrange/pseuds/BtrxLestrange'>BtrxLestrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, NSFW, Oral, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Smut, Squirting, Submissive Character, Underage - Freeform, explicit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BtrxLestrange/pseuds/BtrxLestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Spellman is an emotionally troubled Hufflepuff with a complicated relationship with Professor Snape. A relationship of dominance and submission, sexual tension, secrets, and watered down feelings. She never meant to fall in love with her Professor, but even more unexpectedly, she never thought he would fall in love with her too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoy this story! :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold winter air felt like the July heat upon my skin that was boiling over with adrenaline.</p><p> My vision seemed to be so clear, but yet so fuzzy at the same time. I had a destination, I had a reason for doing what I was about to do, but at the present moment my body felt like it was driving but nobody was behind the wheel. I wanted to say what I needed to say, or at least I felt the immediate desire to get some things off my chest - probably things that could be left unsaid considering my drunken state of mind. I felt like throwing up - but not physically. Word vomit.<br/>
Verbal word vomit.<br/>
Anyone who has ever been as fucking drunk as I am currently, would understand that sometimes liquor makes you say things that you would not usually say while sober. But the words keep coming up in your throat, shoving themselves out of it rapidly without your true consent. The liquor says yes, go for it; but sober you objects, no, not now.</p><p>I balanced myself on the threshold of the Hog’s Head witches’ bathroom. I needed a minute to gather myself and my word vomit; talking to myself in the mirror. I had just practiced my speech, jumbling over my words while looking at my reflection in the cracked mirror. My makeup smeared eyes were bloodshot from a combination of tears, lack of adequate sleep, and intoxication. The dark circles under my eyes seemed more prominent while enhancing the puffy flesh underneath. My cheeks were slightly flushed from the alcohol I had been consuming since dinner time. The clock now read half past ten. </p><p>With a burst of urgency and adrenaline, I picked my weight up off the threshold of the bathroom doorway, and walked back towards the bar. An all too familiar man in all black sat in a seat all the way in the furthest right corner. I had seen him come in and before he saw me too, I quickly removed myself to the ladies room to collect my thoughts and have a one on one with my drunk self in the mirror. I debated with the girl staring back at me in the reflection; either leave and say nothing, just go back to your dormitory.. or confront him while your alcohol coated tongue is more than ready to speak the truth.<br/>
I rather stupidly chose the latter.</p><p>The potion’s professor sat still with his head hung low, a tall copper colored drink in front of him, with the addition of a small empty shot glass beside it that he had just poured down his throat. I saw him discreetly clench his teeth at the bitter after taste of it.</p><p>I walked towards him confidently, not giving a damn of how I might look right now. Drunk, sad, stressed, angry, an outright lunatic.</p><p>“My FUCKING Amortentia smells like YOU.” I yelled, not being considerate or aware of my surroundings. “It smells like cauldrons, burners, various ingredients, and parchment!”</p><p>Severus Snape had looked up immediately as my voice shrilled through the bar room. The look upon his face seemed as though he wasn’t sure if this was actually happening or just a figment of his imagination tainted by alcohol.</p><p>As I approached him, I misjudged my stepping and I stumbled into the chair next to him, making it stand on two legs for a second just about falling over. Severus instantly reacted with quick reflexes, steadying the chair with his left hand. His eyes grazed my face carefully and his face presented concern. He took in my very obvious drunken state and the trainwreck of my physical appearance.</p><p>I spoke again before he had the chance to say anything. His lips had seemed to part as though he was going to make a comment, but I beat him to the punch.<br/>
“D-D-Do you know how stupid I felt today when Slughorn introduced us to Amortentia and I had to lie to my classmates that its’ fragrance was of flowers and my home instead of telling the truth that it’s scented to me like Professor fucking Snape?!” My words were very slurred, every syllable dripping with fire whiskey. “The scent that attracts me the most in this world, good grief.” I laughed mockingly. “Of- of all damn things to attract me and it is YOU. A teacher! An arrogant, rude, biased educator. Someone more than twice my age and completely out of reach, morally and emotionally.” I clenched the words through my teeth with anger, tears swelling up my eyes.</p><p>Severus’ eyes darted around the bar, obviously fearing the reactions of anyone witnessing the ordeal. I swear his porcelain complexion became even more pale by the second. “Miss Spellman, may I suggest -“ He started softly, keeping his voice down.</p><p>I cut him off, not allowing him to finish his fake teacher persona that he took on for the sake of any audience listening in. “Don’t “Miss Spellman” me, what are you going to do Severus, give me detention?” 

His eyes narrowed at my use of his first name. I laughed sarcastically and steadied my stumbling stance with a firm grip on the bar counter. “If my memories are correct, any detention I’ve ever had with you results in me in your bed, or perhaps on top of your desk like the first time-“<br/>
He shot right up to his feet and grabbed me firmly by my wrist, pulling my arm and bringing me closer to him so his voice was within more reach of me and nobody else. “Violet, enough! Be aware of your surroundings, we are in the public eye. How much alcohol have you consumed this evening?” His voice was rigid and assertive. His dark eyes studied my face, sadness peeking through his features the more he looked at me.<br/>
I ripped my wrist away from his grip. “What do you care? I’ve had a few, but what I’m saying isn’t anything I don’t dwell on while sober too! Muggles call it liquid courage for a reason.”</p><p>He looked around the room meeting the gaze of staring eyes. Patrons of the bar were onlooking and eavesdropping. Aberforth, the bar owner, looked on with hesitation but kept out of it. He pretended to mind his own business by casting cleaning spells, rags began to wipe themselves upon the sticky counters.<br/>
I audibly hiccuped, the liquor making its presence known to me.<br/>
“I think it’s time you returned to your dormitory Miss Spellman.” He said with an annoying reaction upon his solemn face. “And for your own safety, I will escort you since you can hardly even stand still without swaying back and forth.” He forcefully reached out to put a hand on my shoulder to guide me out and I instantly dodged my way out of his approaching grip.<br/>
“Don’t fucking touch me.”<br/>
As I ducked away from his hand, I stumbled and fell backwards onto the counter, knocking over his remaining drink left unfinished. It splashed onto the counter and the glass clanged against the wood grain of the bar.</p><p>Severus frowned, his eyes not even showing anger or annoyance, but rather sadness and guilt.<br/>
“Violet- please, let me help you -“ He quickly got a grip on my hand, this time I could not shy away from his touch for my drunk movements were too slow and lagging their proper reflex.<br/>
He slipped one hand into mine, steadying my unstable feet.<br/>
As his hand touched mine, the cold clammy skin meeting my burning adrenaline enriched fingers, I began to cry more.<br/>
“I-I-I-I’m sorry I’m not Lily, I’m sorry I never will be and I’m sorry that I fell in love with you, Professor.” I began to weep, drunk emotions flowing themselves out of me with no way to stop them.</p><p>Severus stiffened at my words but remained silent. I looked into his dark eyes, that seemed to show reflections of wetness in them. His rigid face was pale and sympathetic as he watched me cry, not knowing what to say or how to respond to what I just said. I started to feel dizzy and weak, and I involuntarily pressed my face into his chest, sobbing into the black fabric of his robes.</p><p>While most of my clumsy and emotional condition was from my blood alcohol content, I also began feeling symptoms of a panic attack now from getting so worked up. My appendages were feeling tingly with pins and needles sensations, my breathing began to increase in pace with short and heavy bursts. I felt like I was suffocating. </p><p>He raised one of my arms to go around him as he clutched me into his side, his arm wrapped across my back, holding most of my body weight. He hoisted me up to steadily walk with him as he guided me towards the door. My knees failing to hold me properly made his grip on me strong, without his help I would not be able to hold myself up and he knew this, being very careful to not let me fall.</p><p>“Aberforth, I shall pay you for what I owe for my beverages, I will be back tomorrow to compensate you. I need to get this very intoxicated, disoriented and extremely confused, student safely to her dormitory or perhaps even the hospital wing. She more than likely will be quite ill tomorrow morning.” Severus looked over his shoulder at Aberforth who stood behind the bar pretending to mind his own business.<br/>
Stumbling over my own two feet with Severus holding most of my body weight, we exited the bar into the chilly night. Hogsmead was dimly lit and eerily quiet at this time in the evening. My vision was fuzzy and my body was failing to keep itself up straight. I wanted to fight back and get his hands off of me but my motor skills were too slow and I also knew if he let go I would probably fall. But that didn’t stop me from trying to pry my way out of his grip.

“Let go of me, don’t touch me -” I wiggled but his grip around my waist tightened.<br/>
“You are drunk and disorderly Miss Spellman. You’re lucky I am taking you back to the castle now before you said more things that should’ve been left unsaid in public.” His voice was stern and rigid. “Now I will have to figure out how to cover up and excuse what people heard in there.” He said, annoyed.</p><p>I laughed and writhed in his grip, trying to break free. “It’s all about you,” I hiccupped, my breath tasting of liquor, “always all about you.” I laughed sarcastically. “You only give a damn about yourself, Severus.”</p><p>He suddenly stopped and looked around before forcefully pulling me aside out of the dimly lit sidewalk and into the shadows of a nearby ally way. He threw me against the wall before I even knew what was happening and my back thudded against the cold brick. He pinned both my wrists up at either side of me and pressed his weight into me, holding me up.<br/>
“You know that is not true, Violet. What do you want from me?” He said in a stern whisper, not wanting to be heard by potential ears nearby.</p><p>His black eyes were inches from my own. I softened at the sight of his gaze. “I want you.” I whispered. “I want us.”</p><p>He was silent.</p><p>After a moment, his voice evolved from stern to gentle. “I understand that. But I cannot give you what you deserve. I am not capable of it.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. I have seen it. There is good in you, Severus. You just continue to punish yourself and won’t allow yourself to feel anything good for once.” I said through drunk mumbles. Every word was the truth and I had the liquid courage to say it.</p><p>Again, I caught him silent for a moment before he spoke softly, pain etching his voice. “There is much more to it than that, Violet. And you know it. You will never know the depths of my persona and why I have to keep everybody at arm’s length. Even you.”</p><p>I felt instant rejection pierce my heart, but I couldn’t give up on him. “I see every ounce of you, Severus. The good, the bad, the evil. And I love every part.” I hiccuped and the vision of his face swirled. “Please don’t leave me because I will never leave you. My amortentia smells like you, remember I told you that? It smells like your classroom, your robes, your hair, your potions closet.”</p><p>The look in his eyes was unreadable. You would think he was a corpse with his blank stare and inaudible breathing. “You are drunk and I need to get you back to the castle. Please don’t be anymore trouble because whether you like it or not, I need to uphold our professional student-teacher relationship to outsiders. And the things you’ve already said tonight at the Hog’s Head in public was enough of a disaster.”</p><p>He still gripped my wrists and had them pinned tight against the wall, rendering me motionless. I watched as his black eyes ever so slightly drifted to my lips. I felt word vomit approaching my tongue. “Do you regret fucking me, professor?”</p><p>He looked stunned at my words and before he could answer, I continued. “I mean, you must not have regretted it that much, since you’ve continued it over and over again.”<br/>
As if he could not stand the sound of my words, he ripped his hands away from my wrists and brought them up to cup both of his ears, like my words hurt audibly; a tune too high.<br/>
Without another word, he swiftly grabbed me off the stone wall and guided me down the Hogsmeade Road leading to Hogwarts.<br/>
As we approached the castle, I heard him ever so softly whisper silencing charms, not wanting onlookers to hear our approach; especially my drunken loudness.<br/>
The kitchen corridors leading to the Hufflepuff common room seemed eerily quiet. When we got to the stack of large barrels in the nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor, Severus looked at me. “Go right to your dormitory, no stops in the common room. You don’t want your peers seeing you in such an intoxicated state. You cannot trust they won’t go right to a prefect with that information.”</p><p>He was so very fixed on someone seeing me smashed out of my mind drunk. Rightfully so, with my unpredictable words. I almost said aloud in the Hog’s Head Inn that I was fucking my potions professor. He did not trust that if I ran into someone inside my dormitory, that I would not go on a drunken ramble about all the despicable things I do with him; our “situationship” that could be taken as a conflict of interest.. Not to mention I am technically underage for him. That fact wouldn’t just result in the consequence of termination of his professional position and my expulsion as a student, but legal trouble with the Ministry.<br/>
I looked at the stacks of barrels and my vision doubled. I giggled with a drunken laugh. I could not remember the rhythmed password needed to get in. My mind was blank.<br/>
He looked at me quizzingly and annoyed. “Come on, Violet. Go.”<br/>
I studied the barrels and tried to search the depths of my sober mind that was suppressed way down for the answer. What was the damn rhythm? I knew I had to tap, but which barrel or barrels? What was the rhythm again? I was a sixth year Hufflepuff student. I knew this and have been doing it for seven years. However, I could hardly see straight, even if I remembered the rhythm it would be hard to get right.<br/>
I stared blankly at the barrels while swaying a bit, finding it hard to keep my balance.<br/>
Severus snapped his fingers. “Violet!” He whispered harshly.</p><p>I looked up at him and stared at him, taking in the details of his face; admiring his onyx eyes, pale skin, and prominent nose. The middle of his eyebrows had two lines that dug into the skin as he stared back.<br/>
But the longer I looked at him, my heart began to hurt and tears welled up in my eyes, as I saw a man I loved that could not love me.<br/>
I could not hold it back and my sorrow spilled out of me involuntarily.<br/>
I began to drop to my knees in a sob of tears but Severus was quick to catch me before I even made it halfway to the ground.<br/>
“Violet!” He gasped as he caught me. I was once again engulfed in his black robes.<br/>
I cried into the fabric of his chest. “Please don’t leave me, please, please.”<br/>
My body shook from crying so hard. My face was buried into his chest and he smelled of cauldrons; a burnt, almost campfire smell, and he had a slight earthy smell, like an ingredient used for a potion.</p><p>To my surprise, his demeanor changed. He scooped me into an embrace, holding me tightly. He hushed me and let me cry into him.<br/>
A few moments later, he softly said in his unique monotone voice, “I never said I was leaving. I just think we have some things to talk about. You’re the one that came up to me tonight like a bat out of hell.”<br/>
He then picked me up and cradled me and began walking away from the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. My body instinctively curled closer into him. My head slightly swayed with every step he took.
“Where are we going? I need to remember the pattern on the barrels.” I said, still stumbling over my words.<br/>
I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke, “I’ve decided you’re too drunk to even go straight to your dormitory without waking up your entire house, and you’re not in your right mind right now. You might say stuff to people, things they shouldn’t know, and regret it later. You’re too emotional right now.”<br/>
He carried me to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a wall opposite of a tapestry. With me in his arms, he walked past the section of a blank wall three times. Silently.<br/>
I was beginning to get dizzy from the back and forth and was about to say something when a door appeared. He entered while being careful with me still cradled in his arms.<br/>
“What are we… where are we-?” I asked, picking my head up and looking around.<br/>
It was a very simple bedroom with a comfortable looking bed adorned with onyx sheets. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him and laying me on the bed.<br/>
“I utilized the Room of Requirement. You need to sleep and I think this is a better option than you stumbling your way up to your dormitory.”<br/>
I had a sudden appreciation for magic. The Room of Requirement is a magical room which can only be discovered by someone who is in need. Only Severus will know I am here.<br/>
I felt my body be laid upon the silky sheets. I hummed in comfort and smiled softly to myself at the feeling of relief. “Thank you, Professor. I’m sorry I’m so stupid.”<br/>
My eyes were closed but I could feel his presence at the side of the bed. He stayed silent but remained there for a few moments before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to my curled up body that was tangled in the sheets.<br/>
“I want to protect you, Violet... That is why I refrain from getting too close and keeping myself just out of reach. For the sake of your safety and your overall well being, I should remain unreachable.”</p><p>My head was spinning and not just from drunkenness. Why does he have to be unreachable? I needed him.<br/>
“Baby, I need you. You’re not protecting me, you’re hurting me.” I said through soft mumbles. I had obviously felt brave and courageous enough to openly call him an intimate pet name that I’ve never used before. Drunk Violet let her feelings dictate her words a little too much.</p><p>Severus stiffened in silence. He seemed at a loss for words. I was not sure if it was because I called him “baby”, or because he knew I was right, he was just hurting me rather than protecting me. I settled into the sheets, getting comfortable. I stretched my arms out underneath the cotton filled pillows and had one leg straight with the other bent in a curl. “Please come lay with me,” I mumbled.</p><p>He audiably sighed. “I do not think that is appropriate.”</p><p>I giggled into the pillow with my head spinning. “Oh, so now suddenly it is inappropriate?” I recalled the first time we had sex; in the potions classroom, upon his desk.<br/>
It was clear through his silence that he was defeated. It would be hypocritical for him to respond.<br/>
I pushed over on the bed, making space for another body next to me. I patted the mattress, beckoning him. “Please, Professor. I’m feeling exceptionally anxious, ashamed, and uneasy because I am not in my dormitory. I’m going to be fucking toast. So please, for the sake of Merlin, I ask that you simply just be with me right now. Just be near me, Severus.” I drunkenly pleaded.<br/>
He paused and stood as still as if he was hit with a stunning spell. But after a few moments, he approached the bed and settled into it, slowly lying his body next to mine.<br/>
I instinctively put my head on his chest, feeling the buttons of his robes underneath my face. He was still.<br/>
All I truly did want is for him to lay with me and just be with me. I was so disheveled that I needed his care and I wanted only his care.<br/>
After what seemed like eternity, he spoke and his monotone voice vibrated in the room. “When did you find out the scent of your Amortentia?”<br/>
“Fucking today. In class with Slughorn. It smelled of you, can you believe that? In the entire Wizarding World and my natural born life, nothing apparently attracts me and lures me more than my teacher.” I laughed in hysteria but yet tears came to my eyes and my laughs manifested into soft sobbing.<br/>
Severus at that moment became the empathetic man I have seen behind closed doors. He wrapped his arm around my torso as I laid upon him, and then gently stroked the back of my hair with his other hand. His fingers tangled themselves in my blue black hair and he softly played with it in effort to calm me down and relax me. I buried my face in the safety of his chest as I cried; his robes felt soft underneath my face and I couldn’t help but to lose myself in his scent. The scent my amortentia gives off to me. Him.</p><p>“Violet, it is okay. Shhh.” He whispered. I felt his monotone voice move in the crevices of his chest underneath my head. “You just need to sleep. You’ll feel differently tomorrow.”</p><p>Without a further thought, I thrusted my body upright abruptly and put both of my legs at his sides; hovering over him.
“Is that it? ‘Just sleep it off, Violet?’ I air quoted with two fingers to signify sarcasm. “You won’t remember dragon shit and feel differently tomorrow, Violet.” I rolled my eyes and air quoted my sentence once again, to mimic his words. I was drunkenly pissed off and not afraid to be cocky. “That’s literally what you just said to me, Severus.” My voice spat with hostility.

He was stiff underneath me; unsure of my body language. I was straddling him quite sexually and I did not know how I ended up this way, but drunk Violet knows. Subconsciously, I wanted him. After all this anger built up inside me, I still couldn’t stay away.</p><p>His torso and facial expression remained still but his hands slowly and very cautiously lingered their way to my hips. “It’s not like that, Violet and you know it. I ask you to please allow me some time to just… digest all of this.” He  whispered. I could hear sincerity in his voice. “I was unaware how emotionally attached we have both become to each other. I suppress my own feelings, and I think you know that already. It’s not unusual for me to not understand my own self. But now that I know you’re Amortentia has manifested its scent to be of my own skin, I’m starting to come to terms that we are … inevitably connected.” His monotone drawl spoke slowly, pronouncing each syllable at typical Snape pace.</p><p>He was right. I do not think either of us realized how deep this has become. The feeling of wanting him engulfed my body again, my core between my legs trembling above his waist as I straddled him. His hands still sat idle at my waist. I ever so slightly rocked my hips into him, unknowingly; a mindless (drunk) act of lust.<br/>
He was still. Rigid and frozen.<br/>
I lowered my chest to his and neared my face to his in the same fashion. My nose brushed up against his, my face close.<br/>
He was breathless; unsure of what to do. Stoic.<br/>
“Kiss me, Severus.” I begged in a breathy whisper.<br/>
He paused. “You are drunk.” He said.<br/>
“So?” I questioned, a bit whiny.<br/>
“So it’s not right. I don’t want to take advantage of you more than I already have. You deserve to give consent and alcohol can not allow you to do that rightfully.” He explained, his black eyes staring into my violet ones.<br/>
I was honestly touched at his concern. This act of a gentleman was not rare for the potions professor I had fallen in love with. Severus, believe it or not, was a chivalrous man who cared about respect. You’d never expect to find that behind the facade he puts up as the cranky potion’s master.</p><p>“Severus, I truly appreciate the thoughtfulness.” I whispered, placing light kisses on his cheeks as I once again rolled my hips into his. “But we have done a lot worse than kiss when I’m sober.”<br/>
I neared  my lips closer to his, waiting for him to make the connection between them.<br/>
“That doesn’t make it right, Miss Spellman.” He whispered back. I could feel his breath on mine and he didn’t shy away from my face.<br/>
“Please, professor?” I begged, looking right into his eyes. I fluttered my lashes a bit. “I want you. I need you. Just one kiss before bed.” I bargained.<br/>
His black eyes searched mine, mere inches from each other. After a moment of pondering, he slowly closed the gap between our lips.<br/>
The feeling of him kissing me never ceased to amaze every neuron in my body. I shivered at the butterflies in my stomach as his lips moved on mine, opening our mouths to deepen the kiss.<br/>
I kissed him with the utmost intensity, wanting him to feel just how much I loved him without my words, but my touch.<br/>
He allowed this and I felt the feeling be reciprocated. As though I could feel his feelings through his kiss. It made butterflies arise in my stomach, the thought that maybe Severus loved me back. It most definitely felt like that at this moment.<br/>
I could not help the feeling that traveled to my core, causing excitement in my lady haven. I panted against his lips and I felt him grow hard underneath his black trousers.<br/>
Suddenly, his demeanor changed. Once cautious and hesitant in his movement, he was now assertive and dominant. Both of his hands made their way to my face, holding me in place as he cupped each cheek. His tongue worked into my mouth more intently and feverishly. Our intimate kiss was now a full on makeout. Our kisses became auditory, you could hear the wetness in them.<br/>
He then swiftly turned me on my back, holding one hand underneath the back of my head and the other underneath my knee. He raised my knee up to properly curl my leg around his waist. He placed his torso in between my legs and his erection teased me again. He moaned into the kisses now, getting turned on.<br/>
“Lower your stockings and lift up your skirt and robes.” He demanded, his voice authoritative. Just like he was in class.<br/>
I did as he said, slipping my hands underneath my panties and my school tights to lower them down off my hips and legs. He assisted in getting them off, his hands were a bit cold as they grazed my skin. He tossed them to the side of the bed after he successfully got them off. I quickly took off my Hufflepuff robe and went to begin taking off my school jumper and skirt when he stopped me, putting two hands to my wrists. He pinned them down on the bed above my head.<br/>
“I’m just going to lift up your skirt, I cannot wait for you to get it off completely.” He demanded again. His husky voice dripped with urgency and lust.<br/>
One of his hands disappeared to the buttons and zipper of his pants. I heard the buttons be undone, followed by the metal zipper. I was getting wet with anticipation just by the sound of him taking out his cock.<br/>
He took one hand off my pinned down wrist and then used the remaining hand to hold them both down. He then bunched up my skirt, lifting it up to my waist and trying to scrunch it out of the way to the side. My exposed pussy found his gaze and he moaned just at the sight of it.<br/>
Without any moment of hesitation, he hooked my left knee around his waist and rammed himself into me with his exposed erection from the center of his pants. He was still fully clothed aside from taking his cock out. He groaned out in ecstasy while I slightly grimaced from him stretching my insides so abruptly, not allowing a chance for me to get used to him.<br/>
This was normal when he was really aroused. He couldn’t wait. He couldn’t help himself. And it turned me on more than ever.<br/>
“Oh, fuck, Professor -” I panted.<br/>
He drilled himself into me over and over again at a fast pace. The bed began to rock in no time, the headboard shaking back and forth at his primal urgency to fuck me hard.<br/>
Our movements were so loud that I was thankful we were secluded in the Room of Requirement.<br/>
His hand that pinned my wrists down tightened and I moaned at the pleasurable pain it brought me. I loved being submissive to him.<br/>
“Fuck me, Professor, yes,” I shouted. His pace quickened even more, he was plowing into me with the most forceful of thrusts. “I love being your whore,” I moaned.<br/>
This earned a lustful groan from him. “Don’t you dare cum without asking me for permission first.” He commanded montonely.<br/>
He could tell that I was enjoying this and it was always his dominant role to make me beg for an orgasm. This was a kink we had from the beginning of our relationship, or whatever it was that we were.<br/>
His hand on my wrists moved down to my neck and he wrapped his pale white hand around it and began to apply pressure, choking me. His other hand held himself up on the side of me. His hips never ceased for even half a second; he barreled himself into me, in and out.<br/>
The feeling was overwhelming and once he started choking me, I had a harder time delaying my orgasm. Again, I loved being submissive to him and him being dominant over me. The intensity grew in my vagina.<br/>
He grunted and cursed in pleasure from above me. His eyes never left mine.<br/>
He could tell by the look in my eye, that I needed to cum.<br/>
“Severus, oh God, please may I -”</p><p>“No.” He said sternly. “You won’t get anything if you don’t ask properly.” He snarled. This made him thrust even harder, teasing me. The bed rocked and thudded on the floor from his urgent pace. “I am Professor, to you.”</p><p>I couldn’t help it, I was going to cum if he didn’t stop. I corrected the proper words that got him off. “Professor, please,”</p><p>“What is that you want, Violet, use your words like a good girl.” He whispered.</p><p>“Professor, please, may I cum? PLEASE!” I cried out, panting like a dog.</p><p>He waited a brief moment, clearly wanting to tease me and make me wait. And then he finally gave the okay. “Yes, go ahead.” He affirmed. He tightened his grasp on my throat, knowing that would intensify my orgasm. He knew me too well at this point.<br/>
His other hand surprisingly - and delightfully - went to my clitoris and he rubbed it as continued to bang me forcefully and fast. He rubbed in circles and flicked his long thin fingers on my clit as I orgasmed. This caused me to explode in a deep orgasm. “Oh my fuck, thank you professor! Thank you!” I cried out breathlessly, riding out every second of my ecstasy.</p><p>He then let himself go too, cursing out my name as he came inside me. His onyx eyes squeezed shut as he let himself dump his cum in me. “Fuuucck, good girl.” He groaned breathlessly.<br/>
After a moment of letting him finish completely in me, he retracted himself from between my legs and fell over to the side, exhausted.<br/>
We laid there catching our breath in silence.<br/>
I cuddled into him and he took me in his arms, but was looking straight up at the high ceiling of the room. His mind grew with thought. I wish I was as good at occlumency as he was, because in times like these, I desperately wanted to see what was on his mind. If I had to guess, his eyes reflected to have a combination of confusion, regret, love, and admiration - all at the same time. This often happened after we had sex.<br/>
“Thank you, Professor. That was amazing” I whispered. I laid my head on his chest. “Please don’t think too much, I see you doing it already.” I reassured him.<br/>
He nodded silently, still catching his breath.<br/>
After a moment, he finally spoke. “Thank you for letting me do those things to you. You do know I respect you though, right? I know my actions don’t say such, you’re my student for Merlin’s sake.”<br/>
I nodded. “Don’t think too much about it. I know your intentions, at least I think I do” My eyes fluttered closed in comfort and sleepiness. My familiar Amortentia smell filled my nose. Him.<br/>
“Get some rest, Miss Spellman. We will talk in the morning. In light of your drunken episode, there are things we need to discuss going forward.” He said, unsurely.<br/>
Due to the alcohol and him being right there with me, I was asleep within seconds.
Drunk and in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, I woke to a throbbing head and a thirsty throat. I hardly realized where I was when I woke up in the makeshift bedroom within the Room of Requirement. It took me a moment to remember the events of last night. I looked at the other side of the bed, hopeful that Severus remained there.</p><p>I was disappointed to see the bed was empty except for myself. My hope diminished. The bed still had impressions in the fabric from where he had laid; his pillow still indented.</p><p>I sighed. I always desired for him to stay until morning whenever we fell asleep together, but he never did. I always woke up alone.</p><p>I knew that this was selfish of me to hope for, afterall, Severus had a job to attend to here at Hogwarts. And the importance of keeping our… “situation” a secret was essential. Not only would he be fired on the spot if he was caught sleeping with a student, but it wasn’t a good moral look for him in the public. Parents of students would be outraged to hear the former Potion’s Professor was inappropriate with an underage student. He’d probably even face legal action with the Ministry.</p><p>I did not know what time it was, but I was worried to find out. I got up quickly out of bed and put my school tights back on and fixed my wrinkled uniform. I ran fingers through my hair, desperately trying to fix my appearance back to normal. I walked past a mirror on the wall on my way out and noticed my mascara had run down my face from crying earlier in the night before.<br/>
“Pathetic drunk mess.” I mumbled to myself while wiping my sleeve underneath the delicate skin of my violet eyes, cleaning the mascara smudges off.<br/>
My eyes were my namesake.<br/>
I had a rare genetic condition found among witches and wizards that caused abnormal and unusual eye color. I am not a metamorphmagus or an animagus (although I planned on becoming an animagus eventually). My eyes were a natural occurrence that I was born with, hence why my parents named me Violet. The whites of my eyes were red at the present moment, due to being hungover and the heavy crying I did at The Hog’s Head.<br/>
How humiliating.</p><p>I would not blame Severus if he distanced himself from me now. I did not need to be an emotional trainwreck burdening him. I do not remember half of what I said to him and I hoped to Merlin that it wasn’t too much.</p><p>I recall being at The Hog’s Head after getting emotional during Potion’s with new professor Slughorn. Smelling my Amortentia and realizing it smelled like Severus Snape broke my heart into a thousand pieces. I knew I had it bad.<br/>
Then the next thing I remember is being carried by him into The Room of Requirement and having rough sex later on.<br/>
My lower regions ached.</p><p>I needed to get back to my dormitory, or even class depending on what time it was. I cautiously exited the room, hoping not to be seen. As luck would have it, the hallways were eerily empty.<br/>
As I found my way deeper into the castle, heading for the kitchens to access my dormitory, I heard muffled voices growing louder. It took me a few more steps before I realized breakfast was in session. I sighed in relief as I realized I was not late for classes.<br/>
I picked up the pace in my step and hurried to my dormitory. I tapped the secret rhythm on the barrels quickly, and the round door swung open.</p><p>I ran to my dorm and changed into a fresh uniform. I charmed my hairbrush to work itself through my blue black hair, taming it. While the brush was working, I used the scourgify charm on my teeth and then applied a bit of makeup in an effort to cover up my exhausted features.</p><p>Whilst doing these things in the mirror, I jumped as I saw the reflection of a house elf enter my dorm behind me. His large ears fell down apologetically as he realized he had frightened me. “Miss, Miss Spellman?” He said, his voice scratchy and seemingly old.<br/>
I turned around to face him, my lipstick still in hand as I did so and the charmed hairbrush still worked by itself through my hair.<br/>
“Yes? I’m so sorry, you frightened me.” I laughed nervously.<br/>
He walked further into the room. “I am so sorry, it was not my intention to frighten Miss Spellman.” He croaked. “But I have something here for you. A delivery.”<br/>
I put down my lipstick and uncharmed the hairbrush. It fell with a quiet thud to my vanity. “A delivery? Of what? From who?” I said, taking the small wrapped package his boney hands reached out to me.<br/>
The package was clearly wrapped in a rush; it’s brown packaging crinkled and unneat. It was tied with a simple piece of black yarn.<br/>
“I was instructed by the sender to not tell who sent it.” He replied, looking down.<br/>
“Very well. Thank you.” I said, slightly confused.<br/>
He bowed to me and exited the dormitory promptly. I opened the small package, tearing at its paper wrapping and untying the yarn.<br/>
Two small vials of liquid were revealed inside along with a small, folded piece of parchment - a note.<br/>
I set the two vials aside and opened the note:</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“Vial 1: Antidote to common poison - to relieve your likely hangover symptoms and replenish proper hydration.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Vial 2: Day after contraception potion - To prevent potential pregnancy.”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>- S.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>My heart fluttered as I saw his initial. I understood why he sent a house elf, they had to do what a master said, without question. Although the elf belonged to Hogwarts, Severus being a professor warranted the title of master, and they had to obey his order.</p><p>I felt a wash of love and admiration come through me. He was thoughtful, even in his own way. He looked after me, even if it was unconventional sometimes.<br/>
I sighed and took both potions. The contraception potion was incredibly bitter and made my face scrunch. The antidote for common poison was actually good tasting; citrusy like orange juice.<br/>
I held both now empty vials in my hand, thinking of him brewing them over a cauldron. His potion making was impeccable. He rightfully was a potion’s master, and it was a feature of him that I admired deeply. A man with a flawless skill.</p><p>I sighed looking at the contraception vial, twirling it in my finger tips. We had to be more careful. This was not the first time he had to brew me one of these. We were careless in the moments of sex. Ravenous with lust and desire, both of us (more than a couple times) forgot the important precaution of protected sex. We had more unprotected, raw sex than rightfully protected. It was undoubtedly irresponsible and we needed to be more aware of that. Our “relationship” was frowned upon as it was, hence why we had to be secretive. Nevermind should I end up pregnant with the professor’s child.<br/>
I shuddered at the thought. Not in disgust, but with sickening worry if that ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>I tucked away the empty vials in my bedside drawer and exited out of the dormitory. I made my way down the corridors to the Great Hall. The hall was slowly emptying, only a few students here and there finished their breakfast at the long tables separated by house. I had only a few minutes to eat something and I desperately needed to in order to soak up all the whiskey from last night.</p><p>I walked quickly to the Hufflepuff table, instinctively going to the end of it so I could be closer to the staff table. I did this on purpose for many months now, so I could be closer to my professor. It was a small amount of effort to be close to him without anyone knowing the true intention behind it. But I always tried not to pay him too much attention, I didn’t want to be caught staring at him.</p><p>As soon as I had entered The Great Hall, I felt his eyes on me the whole way. I did not return his gaze, I just kept my head down as I walked briskly to my usual seat.<br/>
I poured myself a full glass of Gilly water and sipped it down. I looked at the plentiful plates of food in front of me. Although I knew I needed to eat, I did not feel hungry. I still felt so sad; so embarrassed and anxious of the repercussions from last night. I admitted too much to Severus, much more than I wanted him to know. And I could not undo it now.<br/>
I also felt a bit nauseated from my raging hangover. The common poison antidote didn’t take the nausea completely away. My stomach dully ached.<br/>
For now, I just refilled my cup with Gilly water.</p><p>Zacharias Smith unfortunately appeared in the seat in front of me, a sarcastic smirk adorning his face. “Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” He snickered. “I would say you look like dragon shit, but even I know that is far too mean. Was the fun night out worth it though?” He asked.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him. “Wow, how kind your mother raised you to be, Zacharias.” I shot back.</p><p>He shrugged and took an apple from the buffet in front of us. “She is a drunk too.”</p><p>My cheeks reddened and my stomach sank. He clearly knew I was drunk last night. “What are you playing at?” I said.</p><p>“I heard you had one too many at the Hog’s Head. And then had to be escorted out. You’re lucky Professor Sprout is our Head of House and she won’t do anything drastic to you as punishment.” His smirk remained plastered on his sarcastic and arrogant face.</p><p>“Who told you that? And professor Sprout knows?!” I panicked.</p><p>“I will not reveal my exact source, but a couple Gryffindors saw you there crying like a drunk fuckin’ mess. It was so embarrassing that they couldn’t even watch the whole thing. They left as you were yelling something about Amortentia and they saw you almost knock over a chair onto Professor Snape. They didn’t want to stay in time to see him get angry.” He chuckled.</p><p>I was humiliated at this but also felt relief. The students in question left before they could see the worst of it; the parts neither I nor Severus wanted anyone to see. Still, this was a close call. I was so stupid.</p><p>“Hmm.” I shrugged. “I don’t care what anyone thinks of me. It’s not like I’m exactly popular anyway.” I said, pretending I didn’t care.</p><p>“You are unpopular because you choose to be, Violet. You don’t even attempt to make friends. But all the guys know you’re one of the hottest witches in our year.” He winked.</p><p>“Only you can insult me and praise me in the same sentence, Zacharias. And I don’t choose to be unpopular, I just find I don’t have anything in common with people my age.” I responded.</p><p>He shrugged and got up from the table. He took a large bite of his apple and spoke with his mouth full, “So that’s why you’re a teacher’s pet.”</p><p>“I am not!” I argued.</p><p>“You’re the only one Professor Snape lets off easy.” He retorted.</p><p>I laughed inside to myself at the irony. He punishes me in other ways behind closed doors. And while he might let me off easy (in front of my peers), he also gets me off easy too. I laughed to myself at my raunchy humor. In between my legs began to tingle at the thought of my professor doing the unspeakable things he did to me.<br/>
My facial expression remained stoic in order to not give Zacharias any hints. “Maybe try behaving and no professor will bother you, have you thought of that?” I said with sarcasm.</p><p>He made a silly face at me and playfully stuck out his tongue. “I gotta get to the library, I’ll see you around. You might wanna stay hydrated today, eh?” He took another bite of his apple, winked at me, and walked off.</p><p>At this time, I finally looked up towards the staff table. Snape had not taken his eyes away from me. Our eyes met and he pursed his lips tight together, seemingly annoyed.<br/>
I was unsure why.</p><p>After a moment, he silently mouthed a word to me. <b><i>Eat.</i></b></p><p>I sighed and took a piece of toast off a tray. I took a bite and looked at him, careful to not make it too obvious. He nodded in approval as I began to eat the toast.</p><p>There he was again, looking out for me and looking out for my health. My professor was gentle (sometimes). My professor was attentive, caring, and compassionate. My professor was a lot more than what meets the eye, but sadly nobody could know.</p><p>But I knew. I knew all too well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't let you in and I can't keep you out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet serves detention with Severus. A detention filled with emotion and sexual punishment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Extreme smut. Explicit Sexual content. I'm sure you wouldn't be on this story if you cared about not reading that.. but yeah, here's a warning anyway :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went about my day as usual, in the proper order of my scheduled classes. I was tired the whole way and even nodded off occasionally on accident.<br/>
My final class of the day was none other than Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year, my professor taught this class rather than potions. Horace Slughorn was appointed potions professor for reasons unknown to me, but I knew Severus wanted Defense Against The Dark Arts for many years now, as he’s told me before. I never understood why, he was so impeccable at potions. It only made sense he’d teach that subject.</p><p>The dim classroom slowly filled with students as they arrived, filing in singles and groups of each other. Giggles and conversations between students echoed through the room. Snape was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>I took my seat at the very front of the class. Severus had revealed to me that he assigned my seat here on purpose because he enjoyed “keeping an eye on me”.</p><p>Before every class with him, my stomach filled with little butterflies of exhilaration. It was childish to say the least, but I now know that these emotions are because I’m in love with him.</p><p>The door to the classroom slammed shut, causing the students’ conversations to stop abruptly. Each window shades closed one by one, the light in the room diminishing more and more with each that closed.</p><p>My professor walked up the center isle of the room between the desks on either side. He had his wand pointing at each window as he charmed the shades to shut. He did this nonverbally. His use of nonverbal magic was just another little detail of him that fascinated me.</p><p>I still felt so embarrassed from last night that I couldn’t look him in the eye. I faced forward and opened my book to the latest chapter, keeping my eyes down on the pages.<br/>
I heard him approach the front and saw his black cloak sway in my peripheral vision.<br/>
His deep voice boomed through the classroom, echoing in my chest.<br/>
“Clear your desks.”</p><p>A few students jumped at his intimidating voice. Almost every student in this school was fearful of my professor. His demanding tone of voice would scare even the strongest of my peers. For me, his voice raised the hair on the back of my neck. Not in a fearful way, but out of pleasure; like when you hear a beautiful song for the first time.<br/>
His voice could also make me wet just by a few syllables.</p><p>“I have decided we’ll have a quiz today.” He announced, earning sighs and groans from people around the room. Myself included.</p><p>I still avoided looking at him but as soon as I gave a glimpse up, his gaze went right to me. We locked eyes.</p><p>“What’s that, Miss Spellman?” He asked in anger.</p><p>I was shocked. He very rarely addressed me in class for no reason. In fact, he made little contact with me in class at all. This was an effort to keep any suspicion of an inappropriate relationship between us unlikely. But people were noticing his avoidance of me now, like Zacharias noted before that I was the only one Professor Snape doesn’t give a hard time to.</p><p>I gave my professor a questioning look. “I- I didn’t say anything, professor.” I said, my cheeks blushing.</p><p>He approached my desk slowly. Every movement of this man had a slow rhythm, just like his voice.<br/>
“I believe I just heard and saw you be insubordinate, rolling your eyes and sighing. I won’t have that disrespect in my classroom.”</p><p>I furrowed my brow, confused. Everyone just complained, not just me. And this was very odd to call me out of all people.<br/>
“I’m sorry sir, but it wasn’t just me, everyone did -”</p><p>“Ten points from Hufflepuff.” He cut me off.</p><p>It was like this was a deliberate attempt to single me out and I was so confused. What was he doing? Was he purposefully trying to embarrass me? I’ve had enough humiliation in the last twenty-four hours as it was.<br/>
“I’m sorry, professor, I didn’t mean -”</p><p>He cut me off again, this time, nonverbally using magic to slam my book shut on my desk, causing me to jump.<br/>
“And I’ll see you for detention this evening as well.”<br/>
He then charmed a stack of parchment to distribute the quizzes down the rows of students.<br/>
“Anyone else want to complain?” He announced to the class.</p><p>Everyone was silent.</p><p>He looked at me as he sat down behind his walnut colored ornate desk. I looked back at him, carefully.<br/>
I now knew what this was. He deliberately wanted to give me detention. This would be an opportunity to be alone together without having to hide it. He used to do this a lot more often, but was afraid people would catch on. Now he typically ignores me altogether in class except for the bare minimum. He was so paranoid that he changed up interactions all the time to throw people off who may be suspicious.</p><p>I looked down once the parchment was placed in front of me with the quiz. I took out my quill and got to work, not making eye contact with him for the rest of class.</p><p>That evening after dinner, I made my way up to the third floor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to serve my detention.<br/>
I felt so many mixed emotions as I made my way up the moving staircases. I was nervous and worried that last night’s drunken episode was going to cause him to leave me. Maybe he felt after learning my Amortentia smells like him, we were getting too close; he always kept me at arm’s length.</p><p> </p><p>But I also felt that airy feeling of getting to be near him for a while. I felt needy and vulnerable today and the best form of comfort would be him.</p><p>I entered the classroom and it was darker than earlier during the day. Candles levitated at his desk. I saw his dark silhouette there, grading papers. His quill moved viciously. His head did not move as I came in, but his eyes moved to me for a brief moment and then back down to what he was doing.<br/>
He still said nothing.</p><p>I shut the heavy door behind me. The locks locked on their own.<br/>
I looked back to him and saw he had his wand pointed at the door, nonverbally locking them.</p><p>I quietly walked up to him going down the center isle of desks. His pale features illuminated in the candlelight more and came clearer into vision as I got closer.<br/>
“Hello, professor.” I said quietly.<br/>
I was no longer shy to look at him as I was in class today. Now, I couldn’t take my eyes off him.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>His eyes remained on the parchment in front of him, reading.</p><p>After a few moments, he looked up and met my violet eyes. “Sit.” He said softly.</p><p>I took a seat at a chair that was strategically placed right in front of his desk. We sat together, sharing it on either side.</p><p>He sighed heavily, and leaned back in his chair with two hands over his eyes. He rubbed them in exhaustion. His stress was evident.</p><p>He then silently put two elbows on the desk and had his hands folded against his lips. He was searching for words.</p><p>I didn’t know what to say or how to start, so I waited for him to break the ice.</p><p>“Violet, I don’t know what to do.” He said gently, his hands muffling his words.</p><p>“I don’t even have the words to convey how sorry I am about last night, professor. I put you in an awful position, I was irresponsible, I almost told everyone at the bar-” I started, but was interrupted.</p><p>He put a hand up to stop me. “Do not apologize. That’s the thing, as angry as I was at your behavior, the more I thought about it the more I realized it’s not really your fault. I am causing this emotional distress in you, Violet. And it is causing you to do such things like abuse alcohol.” His voice broke, as if he was getting emotional.</p><p>I slowly put a hand out toward him on the desk. “It’s just that I realized how emotionally invested I’ve become in this once I smelled my Amortentia. That made it too real. And I never know what you want with … us. I binge drank because I was overwhelmed.” I whispered.</p><p>“Exactly.” He snapped, and he took his hands away from his face.<br/>
“Violet, I am in no good. I am dangerous for you. I am more than twice your age, I am supposed to be your teacher, and I just can't give you what you deserve.”</p><p>He finally put his hands on mine, his movements slow and unsure. “You deserve so much more than what I can offer you.” He said, his eyes glossy.</p><p>“I know you’ve been through pain. And you’re still in pain, Severus. I see it everyday. But I cannot simply just walk away from you.. I’m too far gone.” I said, my voice cracking with emotion.</p><p>He looked at me closely. I could see my reflection in the wetness of his onyx eyes.<br/>
He spoke very slowly in all of Professor Snape fashion, “I can’t let you in and I can’t keep you out, either. The worst part is I don’t want to keep you out. I know you deserve more but I also don’t want to share you. I want you to be mine. Only mine.”</p><p>My stomach fluttered.<br/>
“You don’t have to share me, Severus.” I whispered, leaning closer to him.</p><p>He hesitated and backed up away from me. “This has gone too far and I’m torn between selfishly continuing to inevitably hurt you or walking away and still hurting you and myself in the process.” He stressfully ran a pale hand through his dark black hair.</p><p>“Severus, I know you have inner demons. Things I don’t know the half of. And I’m not saying you need to be Prince Charming. I guess what I’m getting at is.. I just want to know that this isn’t just sex. I feel too close to you now for it to be just sex.” I kept my voice in a whisper even though we were alone in the room. I was just as paranoid about getting caught as he was. And this was a conversation I wanted no other ears to overhear.</p><p>He was silent as he got up from his chair. The floor creaked underneath him as walked around the desk and over to me. He half leaned, half sat on the desk in front of me. This caused him to be hovering right over me as I remained seated.<br/>
He slowly reached a cold, pale hand out. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, causing me to blush.<br/>
His face remained stoic.<br/>
But when he spoke, it was sincere. “It is substantially more than sex for me too. I just have a hard time digesting it all and I often try to repress my feelings about it.”</p><p>I looked up at him through teary eyes. “I love you, Severus.” I leaned my cheek into his hand. He cupped my face in his palm.</p><p>“I know you do, Violet.” He whispered, his voice sympathetic.</p><p>I did not expect him to say it back and I was not insulted that he didn’t. I respected that he was honest and admitted he has a hard time deciphering everything. I did not blame him and I would be patient with him.</p><p>We looked at each other for a few long moments before he leaned down to kiss me, his hand still holding my face.</p><p>I sighed into this kiss, feeling that familiar chemistry of love and adoration.</p><p>As we parted, his demeanor changed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Although this detention was fabricated so we could talk, you should still be punished for acting out of turn the other night. You will never drink like that again when I’m not around to supervise you, do you understand me?”</p><p>His face was hard, his eyes assertive. Dominant Snape.<br/>
“Yes, I’m sorry-” I started but he cut me off.</p><p>“Yes, what?” He asked, looking for a different phrase and correcting me,</p><p>“Yes, professor.” I corrected myself to the phrase he desired. Calling him professor was a big kink for him, it has been from the start.</p><p>“You also will be taking a regular regimen of contraception. I will prepare it for you monthly.” He said sternly.</p><p>I nodded. “Yes, professor. Thank you.”</p><p>He walked around to the other side of his desk again and magically cleared off the desk of the scattered parchment of schoolwork he was grading. He then took his wand from the pocket of his robes and pointed it toward the door. He mumbled a few spells underneath his breath. One of them I recognized as the silencing charm.</p><p>I was anxious to see what he had in store as a punishment.</p><p>“Take off your clothes and get on the desk. I want you wearing absolutely nothing, completely bare.” He demanded.</p><p>I didn’t hesitate and I did as I was told.</p><p>I started unbuttoning my robes, and then my uniform. When I got to my school tights, he pointed his wand at my body and the remaining clothes came flying off me. He was impatient.</p><p>I awkwardly climbed onto his desk, completely naked. I would be lying if I didn’t feel a little humiliated. But he liked it that way. He liked being dominant. And I found a secret desire to be submissive to him.</p><p>“I want your face down, both arms out. And I want your ass up with your knees and ankles parted a generous amount.” His voice stated forcefully.</p><p>As I got into that position, I felt his eyes linger over my body. He softly hummed. I looked up to meet his eyes and he spanked me forcefully on the ass with his bare hand. “I said face down.”</p><p>I did as I was told and put my face down on the desk.</p><p><i>“Incarcerous.”</i> The spell rolled off his tongue.</p><p>At that second, ropes shot from his wand and tied both my hands and ankles down to the desk. I instinctively wiggled in them and found they were very tight and holding me in place.</p><p>I couldn’t see what he was doing because my face was down, but then I suddenly saw his hand reach around to my face and he held my own Hufflepuff tie in his hands. He placed the yellow and black fabric over my eyes as a blindfold. This instantly made me get a little wet. I loved when he played with me like this and used me to pleasure himself.</p><p>I heard some muffled sounds and the sound of him taking off his own robes. Then, I jumped and bucked my hips as I felt him place an index finger at my entrance. I gasped at his touch.</p><p>He clicked his tongue. “Wet already, are we?” He said seductively.</p><p>“Yes, professor.” I breathed.</p><p>His finger lightly flicked my clitoris and I moaned at the pleasure. I then felt him add a finger and slowly push them both inside of me.<br/>
“Oh my God,” I said breathily.</p><p>“Hmm, you like that, Violet?” He asked, his monotone voice husky with lust.</p><p>“Yes, professor.” My voice squeaked as he picked up the pace, now steadily pushing his two fingers in and out of me. I became so wet that you could hear the sound of his fingers puckering at my entrance every time he came back out and in again.</p><p>I was thankful for the silencing charm he put on the room because I literally screamed in ecstasy as I suddenly felt his mouth on my wet entrance. His tongue flicked at my clit and slowly entered my core. It drove me absolutely wild when he went down on me.<br/>
“Fuck, professor -” I squirmmed in place as the ropes held me down firmly on the desk.</p><p>The sound of him licking my wet pussy was a turn of its own. Combine that with being tied down and he could get me to cum in seconds.<br/>
I felt the orgasm rise up in my lower region. “Professor, I can’t hold it, please-”</p><p>He licked faster and entered a finger again too.</p><p>“Professor!” I wiggled underneath the binding of the ropes.</p><p>To my dismay, he removed his face and his finger as soon as I felt like I was going to cum. He loved to tease me and this was part of his punishment.</p><p>“No. Bad girls don’t get to cum. And that is exactly why you’re here in detention, Violet. Because you’re a bad little whore.” He growled.<br/>
Without warning and because I was blind folded, I felt him plow himself into me. His cock filled me up entirely.</p><p>I gasped as thrusted slowly at first and then increased his speed until he was plowing into me. His pace made my breasts swing back and forth at the momentum. The sound of our wet skin slapping, his pelvis to my pussy, echoed in the room.</p><p>He took a fistful of my hair and pulled on it, causing my neck to jerk back. If I was not blind folded, I’d likely be able to see him getting his use out of me. The thought alone was pleasurable.</p><p>“Fuck me, professor, yes-” I moaned out. This earned a pleasured groan from him.<br/>
I heard him start to curse and moan deeper. I knew he was getting close to his climax.</p><p>“Ugh, Violet, your tight little pussy is mine, do you understand?!” He said, his voice raised.</p><p>“Yes, professor!” I responded through panting.</p><p>“Tell me it’s mine.” He demanded.</p><p>His pace stayed rough and fast. I felt my ass jiggle everytime he pushed into me, my breasts swaying up and down.<br/>
“My pussy is yours, professor, it’s all yours!” I panted.</p><p>I felt him release into cum me, his pelvis clenching as he let it all spill out into my insides.</p><p>Although he came, he wasn’t done. He didn’t take himself out of me. I felt his grip on my hair loosen and his hand made its way to the back of my neck. He choked me from behind.<br/>
“Do you think you deserve to cum?” He asked me, out of breath.</p><p>I tried to nod, but his grip was too tight on my neck.<br/>
“Yes, professor, please.” I asked, my voice unrecognizable from my air flow being suppressed.<br/>
“Then let’s get you to cum then.” He said.</p><p>His body started working again, a bit slower but at a good pace. The hand on my neck holding me down onto the desk remained there, while he brought his other hand to smack my ass hard.<br/>
“You better fucking ask me before you do.” He reminded me, his voice assertive.</p><p>He spanked me once more before reaching his hand underneath me and my playing with my clit as he fucked me. This intensified everything again and it wouldn’t be long before he made me explode.</p><p>His hand worked fast and effortlessly as he played with me. His cock picked up pace and he began to plow me.<br/>
“Severus,” I panted.</p><p>He groaned and spanked me again.</p><p>I felt my orgasm coming and I begged to Merlin he’d let me ride it out. I needed to cum and I wasn’t going to be able to help it at a certain point, even if he told me no.<br/>
“Please professor, I need to cum! May I, please?” I moaned.</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t think you should. This is your detention, afterall.” He said, playfully.</p><p>I couldn’t hold it, I felt it overtaking my body. “Professor, I can’t stop it-”</p><p>He pulled himself out of me at once, but his hand continued to play roughly with my clitoris. That was enough to send me over the edge.</p><p>I involuntarily pulled and writhed in the bindings of the ropes and felt liquid spray itself between my legs. I was squirting all over the desk. This earned a moan from him and I knew he was watching me squirt all over while I screamed in ecstasy at the orgasm he gave me.</p><p>“Good girl, that’s it.” He soothed, his fingers still going but slowing down a bit.</p><p>“FUCK, PROFESSOR, THANK YOU, OH GOD, THANK YOU,” I gasped.</p><p>After letting me ride out the orgasm fully, his hands retreated from both my pussy and my neck. I remained there immobile tied up on the desk, trying to catch my breath.</p><p>After a moment, I felt a soft cloth wipe over my lower regions. He began cleaning me up and I shuttered from the sensitivity as he ran the cloth over my pussy. I couldn’t see as I was still blindfolded, but I knew the desk was probably drenched with my wetness that I didn’t realize would squirt all over.</p><p>I heard him softly say the counter spell to untie the ropes. My knees almost buckled underneath me, but he was prepared for this and caught me. I picked me up off the desk and held me in his arms as he sat himself down with me. He sat on the floor and cradled me in his lap. He held me close and kissed my forehead and wiped my hair away from my face that was stuck there with sweat.<br/>
“That’s my girl.” He whispered to me, kissing my ear.</p><p>I panted as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. We both sat there catching our breath. He lightly swayed me on his lap, rocking me like a child.<br/>
The silence was intimate. Romantic. No words were needed to feel that in the room.<br/>
“Are you okay, you’re not hurting anywhere are you?” He asked, breaking the silence. He picked up my wrist and inspected the skin there, making sure I wasn’t badly harmed from the ropes.</p><p>“I am okay, I am great.” I whispered. “That detention was worth it.” I laughed.</p><p>He inspected both my ankles too, obviously still concerned if he hurt me too badly. This was typical for him. He was dominant in the bedroom but always made sure I was safe afterwards. The little things like this are some of the most beautiful parts of him.</p><p>Looking at the time, our detention couldn’t go on too much longer if it was a real detention. And due to last night’s events, we both agreed we had to play it safe. I also didn’t want Professor Sprout finding out I was absent from the dormitory after hours again.</p><p>We both dressed and I fixed myself to appear as normal as possible and not like I just got tied down and fucked on Professor Snape’s desk.<br/>
As I was fixing my hair, he pulled me into him for an embrace. He reached a hand under my chin and gently guided my face to look at him.<br/>
“Thank you for allowing me to do those things to you.” He whispered, his voice sentimental.</p><p>“I love it.” I smiled.</p><p>This earned a half smile from him, which was extremely rare for me to see. For anyone to see. “Sleep well, my girl. You need proper rest now. I want you to go straight to bed, do you understand?” He said, assertively.</p><p>“Yes, professor.” I said, looking into his eyes. Those onyx black eyes took my breath away everytime.</p><p>He closed the gap between our faces and kissed me deeply on the lips. I sighed contently into this kiss. He deepened it tenderly with his tongue, and it gave me goosebumps. His kisses like this were often filled with an unspoken romance and connection.</p><p>He released me and I made my way to the door. He stopped me before I exited, my hand on the large door handle.<br/>
“Oh, and Violet,” He said.</p><p>I turned back to look at him. His dark figure was shadowed in the candlelight.</p><p>“Twenty points to Hufflepuff. Ten to make up for what I took from you earlier and ten for taking your punishment so well.” He stated, his monotone drawl had hints of playfulness. Another rarity from him.</p><p>I smirked and winked at him with a violet eye. “Goodnight, professor.” I said before opening the heavy door and exiting the classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>